User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside the User's Studio Season 2: RoboticOperatingApple
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: It's about time I did another one, amirite? Anyways, welcome to "Inside The User's Studio". Today, I have a guest who I met for the first time in November, where I thought he was a robot and I thought he did absolutely nothing. I was wrong. In reality, he is a friendly user from Brazil named Ivan (which sounds like a Russian name, but I digress. My guest is the "Mechanic Working Fruit". Ladies and gentlemen, RoboticOperatingApple! First question: How did you first come across this wiki? ROA: I don't remember, I just know it was a bit before Skrillex vs Mozart was released or something. Jake: Second question: Where did you come up with your username? ROA: Because ROB is one of my favorite Smash Bros characters, and I was hungry at the time. Jake: Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? Jake: Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? ROA: West vs East and Hulk Hogan vs kim Jong-il, respectively. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? ROA: GIR, Wonder and SM, I guess. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? ROA: French fries. Jake: You're from Brazil, right? ROA: Yes. Are you implying Brazilians can't eat French fries? Jake: No, it was gonna segue into a question about your actual name. ROA: Oh. Well, yes, it's Ivan, my mom wanted John but she thought it's too common. Jake: It's a very unconventional name for a South American fellow, like yourself. ROA: Ikr. Jake: If your mom wanted to go the whole nine yards in naming you like a Russian, she should've called you Robotikai Von Operatinapplinischk. ROA: Lmfao, what's next? (WARNING: Jake is about to do Awkward Question Time. Remember, if Jake is yelling at you, it means one of two things: either he is doing AQT, or he's drunk too much caffeine. Either way, be prepared. You will get a headache.) Jake: AWKWARD QUESTION TIME!!!! WHAT TURNS YOU ON?!?!?!?! ROA: Electricity. Jake: IF JESUS CAME BACK, WOULD YOU INVITE HIM TO YOUR HOUSE FOR A BEER AND A GAME OF UNO?!?!?! ROA: Um……I DON'T DRINK BEER, BUT UNO SOUNDS GOOD!!! Jake: DO YOU LIKE LEMONS?!?!?! ROA: ONLY LEMONADE!!! Jake: WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST LEMONS?!?!?! ROA: THEY ARE TOO SOUR FOR ME!!! Jake: CATHOLICS CAN BE SOUR SOMETIMES!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THEM?!?!?! ROA: NO! Jake: GOOD!!! 'CAUSE I'M CATHOLIC!!! THAT'S WHY MY FRIENDS CALL ME PREACHER!!! ROA: UM, OK!! Jake: IF YOU WERE GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY, WOULD YOU HAPPILY GOUGE BRAD PITT'S EYES OUT OF HIS SOCKETS AND IMPALE HIM WITH HIS OWN SPINAL CORD?!?! ROA: CAN WE START THE PIVOT NOW AND STOP SCREAMING PLEASE?!?!? Jake: YES- I mean, yes. ROA: K. Jake: What is your favorite word? ROA: "Something." Jake: What is your least favorite word? ROA: "Retard", mostly 'cause people keep using it as a insult all the time. Jake: What makes you happy? ROA: Making other people happy, I guess. Jake: What makes you unhappy? ROA: Life problems, I guess. Detailed answer/10 Jake: What sound do you love? ROA: The sound of a ping sometimes, I guess. Jake: What sound do you hate? ROA: The sound of The X Files theme playing at the same time with that Professor Layton song, I really wish people would stop putting autoplay music on news blogs. I'm referring to Flat's Season 4 news blog and Wonder´s Season 2 news blog that both had autoplay music and were released near each other btw. Jake: Lol. What is your favorite curse word? ROA: "F*ck." Jake: Naturally. What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? ROA: Uhmm, director. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? ROA: A person that cleans a zoo. Jake: A janitor? ROA: Of a zoo, specifically. Jake: Still a janitor, but ok. :) And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? ROA: He would probably ask why I blaspheme so much or something. Jake: Any last words before this is over? ROA: We really took a lot of time to do this. My Lord, I even changed my avatar 6 times while we were doing that. Jake: I'll say. That is all the time for today. Tune in next time for another ri-donk-ulous episode of "Inside the User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts